Tonight
by LadyStardust3
Summary: Yaoi get together fic. Sora/Riku, fluff, *lemon* and absolutely pointess but nevertheless sweet.
1. Default Chapter

Hello!  This is my first KH fic after I just got the game on Wednesday, hey that's a week ago!  NSS!  

Yeah this is like a bit AU, all as if none of the stuff in the game ever happened and they all just kinda got on with their lives etc.  Yeah you get the picture, also it takes place when Riku is 17 and Sora is 16.  

And it is yaoi, so if you don't like it then I don't care, keep your opinion to yourself and go and find yourself something else to do.  But if you do, then nice constructive comments are always happily received.

Disclaimer:  I really don't see the point in these things but yeah I own nothing!  Nothing!!!  (well nothing in this fic anyway, I'm no box-hermit)  

Ok, A is for apple…  B is for ball and "R is for lemon" try teaching that to your kids!  Anyway so it's rated for a reason, you no like you no go.  

But here I go! 

**Section 1 -- Shiver and Stare**

Sora awoke shivering.  His covers had evidently fallen from his bed as he slept uneasily tossing and turning.  It was still dark but blue and silver moonlight came through the open window.

Sora blinked, he was sure that he had pulled the window to before he had gone to bed.  Now he sat up in the semi-darkness bewildered and sleepy.  He decided that his tired mind was playing tricks on him and that he hadn't in fact closed the window as he had first thought.  With a deep sigh he leant across and closed the window.  

As he closed the panes of glass, he marvelled at the view and felt that he would never tire of it.  By night the seashore had a more magical feel, everything was shrouded with a veil of bluish-blackness penetrated by moonlight alone, moonlight that fell like settling dew, highlighting roofs of wooden buildings and topmost leaves of palm trees.

A small thud behind him pulled him from his reverie and he turned with wide blue eyes searching every corner.

"Who's there?"

He was answered by silence, so he got off his bed and reached for the baseball bat he had placed at the end of his bed.

"Show yourself…or I'll…"

"You'll do what?"  Out from the shadows of the corner by the wardrobe stepped a familiar figure.

"Riku?  Damn Riku it's the middle of the night man, what you playing at?  How'd you get in here?"

"Window," Riku answered running his fingers through his shoulder-length silvery hair.  

"And you think you're justified clambering through my window at night?"

Riku snorted.  "Yeah," he smirked and sat down at the end of Sora's bed.

Sora fumed at Riku's nerve and told him so with a less than friendly glare.

Riku returned his gaze levelly and calmly.  The moonlight worked in such affinity with Riku's appearance that it seemed like he was a ghost.  His pale skin caught moonlight in such a way Riku seemed so different than he did in the golden glow of sunlight.  His silver hair caught the light such that it appeared Riku had a halo around his head.

"I must be dreaming," Sora murmured to himself.  He bit his lip, he needed to stop thinking this way about Sora – fast!

"What do you want?"

Riku's eyes shone seagreen calmly watching him.  

"What do _you _want?"  He replied.

"Huh?"  'I must be dreaming, wake up Sora, wake up! Do I want to wake up?'

Riku moved so that he was lying on his side along Riku's bed. Not halting his level stare.

'What is he doing,' thought Sora.  'Why is he looking at me like that?  He looks so…

Uninvited!  Unwanted!  Well perhaps he… not meant to be here…but oh he looks so…sexy…gorgeous…damn I must stop thinking this way!'

Sora slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration and turned away.  He stared back out of the window at the tranquil scene, trying to forget there was a more interesting view just out of eyeshot.  He was NOT attracted to Riku!  He was more or less 'with' Kairi!  It was unannounced but –right- just seemed to fit together like an actor reading a script but…

Then…

Riku, there was electricity, raw power in his gaze, more like improvisation, spontaneous and on the spot.  

What was love meant to feel like?  Was it the dangerous path or the easy way out?  

Did Kairi love him?  She was nice enough, friendly interested and open.  Sora could spend hours with her, just being together comfortably.  They had never kissed or done anything more than arm-over-the-shoulder hugging.  Surely if she was interested, she would have said by now?

More of a mystery was if he was interested in her.  Sora felt he was being taken on a ride by his own feelings, the best he could do was tag along.

"Come here," Riku's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Wh-wh."  Sora was about to ask why but cut himself short and just walked over sitting uncomfortably on the end of the bed by Riku's feet.  He observed Riku out of the corners of his eyes, trying not to make a meal of analysing the other boy's face.

Still Riku's expression was calm and serene, not letting onto anything.

Riku glanced at Sora who sat fidgeting by his feet.  The younger boy was shivering but trying to hide it and was also trying to hide the many emotions he was feeling.  But every one crossed his face, he could be read as easily as an open book.  'He's even pretending he's not watching me,' Riku thought with a smile.

'Why's he smiling?'  Sora thought, his shoulders rising in a shiver.  

Riku sat up and confidently ran the back of his hand down Sora's bare arm.  

"You're freezing," he stated running his hand back up and resting it on Sora's shoulder.

"You-you left the window open," stuttered Sora in reply shivering even more now at Riku's touch.  'What is Riku playing at?'

Sora would NOT look up.  He would NOT fall into this trap.

He found he had no choice as Riku's hand moved to his chin.  His fingers tilted Sora's face so deep blue eyes gazed into bluegreen.

"Sorry."

Sora found it increasingly difficult to breathe.  He just sat and stared at Riku in complete enamourment and could bring himself to say nothing.  

Just shiver and stare.

"Listen. I'll go if you want but…"

Sora whimpered unwillingly as Riku moved away.

"You don't want me to go."

"No."

"I'll stay."

"Yes."

They sat in silence.  Riku stared out of the window at the stars as if in a trance.  Sora sat and gave him frequent questioning glances but the silver haired boy seemed completely oblivious to his presence.

So he fidgeted for a while, looking at Riku, around the room then back at Riku again.

After a minute the cold began to bother him, so he gathered his thick blanket from the ground by their feet and wrapped it round his shoulders, drawing it about his body like a mantle.

All of a sudden Riku snapped out of his glazed stare out of the window and looked at Sora where he was huddled in the blanket next to him.

He looked so young, childlike in that pose, his arms hugging his knees and the blanket shrouding his well developed body and muscles.  Sora had improved over the past year both physically and as a person but still Riku had the upper hand when it came to races over the hills or mock swordfights on the beach.  Yet when it came to logic and the understanding of things, Sora had the more calculating mind.  Together they would be unstoppable but yet most of the time they were adversaries.  

Riku had begun to tire of this, their childish battle for supremacy.  Sora had noticed but put it down to Riku's being almost seventeen.  As a year younger, maybe he hadn't grown up enough.

But it wasn't maturity that had calmed Riku's desire for dominance, it was something else.  Consideration was the first step, he began to think about Sora's reactions to the things he said.  He then started to care about the other boy's feelings.  And as he became more considerate he consequently became more observant, he noticed more about Sora.  The more he noticed, the more he wanted to notice.  Eventually this turned into a continuous occupation, watching Sora and Kairi goof around in the surf, watching Sora return home after a day in the sunshine or snow.  Always watching, never getting involved.

Until now.  That night Riku had had enough of watching all day and thinking all night.  Sora, Sora, Sora.  Infatuation?  Yes, he knew and admitted it.  Love?  That was a two person thing.  He had to know.

So, irrationally maybe, Riku sneaked from his house, out onto the moonlit pathways of the village, eventually coming upon Sora's family's house.  He couldn't just stride up to the door and knock so after much deliberation he decided to climb up the palm tree and try his luck with Sora's window.  

Luckily, Sora hadn't closed it properly and he could push it open.  The chestnut-haired boy was asleep, shivering slightly and moving from side to side on his bed right below the window.  Riku knew the slightest sound was probably likely to wake him completely so Riku was careful and silent as he picked his way through the window and around the sleeping boy silently.  

He stood in the shadows and watched him sleep.  He battled for this decision, surely had had come to Sora's house not to watch him sleep but to talk, to say *something*

But not yet, Riku melted into the shadowy corner.  Any difficult decision had been made for him though, Sora woke up and wandered to the window, which he had left open.  

And now Riku was sat beside the object of his infatuation and could find nothing to say.  He sat and caught Sora's blue-eyed gaze and waited.

"Why are you here Riku?"  Sora asked breaking the silence to ask the question that most needed to be addressed.

"I need to find out…something."

"At this time?"

"I couldn't wait any longer.  I need to know, you're killing me Sora."

"Killing you?"

Sora looked deeply confused.  He was a very expressive person, the confusion covered his face like wallpaper on a wall.

Riku couldn't help but smile, even in the 'moment of truth' as it were.

"Not literally of course."

Sora's expression changed to instant relief.  Riku took this to be a good sign, at least Sora didn't want to kill him, that was a start.

"Kairi," Riku suddenly said as if from an exterior command.

"Huh?"  Sora wondered at this sudden change of topic.

"Do you love her?"

"Do you?"  So Riku wanted Kairi!  It seemed so obvious now, how could he have been so stupid.  Well fine he was welcome to her so long as he treated her well.

"No," they both answered the same question at once.

Sora looked really surprised at his own answer!  "That is to say I…um.  Well I like her a lot.  I don't know."

"You should know if you love her," Riku answered softly.  "You always know when you love someone.  It's like…"

Riku broke off rubbing his arms in the chill.  Sora looked over at him, wondering why he had stopped talking.  Seeing the reason why, he shrugged the blanket off his shoulders and threw it around Riku and himself.

"Thanks," Riku smiled pulling the blanket over his arms.

Sora sighed and dropped his head onto Riku's shoulder, feeling tired again.

Riku looked down at the other boy who had his head resting on his shoulder.  His eyes were closed and he looked quite comfortable.  Riku, however was battling to resist the temptation at put his arm round Sora's waist.

Temptation won.  Riku slid his arm round Sora's small waist and pulled him closer.

Sora sighed and Riku tensed, expecting him to be angry or embarrassed but no resistance came.

"I know what it's like," Sora murmured tiredly.

"What what's like?"

"Loving someone."

Sora looked half asleep.  Riku's heart was pounding overtime, ten-hundred beats a second!  'I'm over analysing this, I must be,' he thought to himself.

"I should go, you look exhausted."  Easy way out, Riku's confidence had betrayed him.

Riku made to move but Sora woke up a little and grabbed onto his vest-top (AN: man what _do you call that thing Riku wears!?)_

"No! Don't go," Sora said, he was so comfortable snuggled up to Riku.  But then maybe Riku was embarrassed of the situation.  Then why had he put his arm round him in the first place?

Riku looked down at Sora where he was against his shoulder holding onto his top and gazing into his eyes.

"I won't go yet."

"Riku please stay with me I want…"

"What?  What do you want?"

Sora let go of Riku's top and ran his hand tentatively down his chest.

Riku gently pulled Sora up closer and looked at him, trying to trace any doubt on Sora's face.

Then he leant in to kiss him, drawing his arms up around Sora's back.

Sora's heart almost stopped as Riku's lips met his, really softly and nervously.  Each of the boys could feel the other shivering, they both were doubting that this could be happening and that it would last.  It was over in a second.

"You, I want you," Sora answered Riku's earlier question.  Riku kissed him again more deeply, his hands ran down Sora's back and onto his waist.  He ran his tounge over Sora's bottom lip and the chestnut-haired boy responded by leaning into his body.

Riku thought he was living one of his dreams as Sora yielded to his tongue and allowed him to explore his mouth.

A few moments later Riku pulled away from the kiss and looked down again into Sora's face.  He wrapped his arms tighter around Sora's waist and tugged playfully pulling them both off-balance so they fell laughing quietly together flat onto the bed.

Sora rearranged himself so he was lying back down with his head on the pillow.  Riku followed his actions and lay beside him, pulling the blanket around them.  

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora as he snuggled right up to him, placing his head on Riku's chest.  Riku brought his hand up from Sora's back to stroke his fingers through his chestnut hair.

"I wanna stay like this forever," Sora murmured.

Riku ran his hand over Sora's cheek, Sora turned his head slightly to kiss Riku's fingers.

"I'd be happy with that, but your parents probably won't be.  I'll be gone by first light."

Sora's hands stroked down Riku's back then up under his top and started caressing his bare skin.

"Sora," groaned Riku in little more than a low whisper and grabbed Sora's t shirt, crushing his lips to Sora's trapping him against his body.

Passionately, the kiss deepened, Sora had gained confidence or had forgotten his inhibitions in his need to get as much of Riku as possible.  Now his tongue was wrestling Riku's for dominance and his hands up Riku's top were roaming ceaselessly.

Riku laid Sora onto his back and Sora stroked up around his shoulders, removing the top and flicking it across the room.  Riku chuckled and linked his fingers with Sora's, laying the smaller boy's arms flat against the bed.  Now he was in control he took over Sora's mouth and he yielded allowing himself to be taken willingly.

Riku was reminded by his lungs that breathing was a necessity and broke away from Sora's mouth, instead trailing quick kisses down his neck and shoulder where the t-shirt had slipped to one side.

"Riku…Riku, I…"  Sora mumbled.  He realised how amazing Riku was making him feel, his whole body was tingling and aching for more.  The feeling from his thighs was pure heat moving up to the hardness between his legs.

"God, Riku," Sora groaned as Riku ground down against him, opening his legs with one grinding motion.  Sora slid his legs down either side of Riku's and allowed the older boy to claim his lips again.

"I…love…you…Sora," Riku groaned between long kisses to Sora's warm lips.  He let go of Sora's hands and moved to lie on his side again, bringing Sora with him.  He stroked all over Sora's arms and neck then cheekily grabbing his buttocks and yanking him closer.

Sora cried out at the wave of pleasure this gave him.

"Shh… your parents," whispered Riku, moving again to stroke around Sora's sides.  He continued to grind his hardness against Sora's not interested in removing all their clothing, just frantically trying to quell the need he had been feeling for such a long time.

"Riku, Riku, I love you so much, I love you," moaned Sora against Riku's neck, rocking with him gently, his breath heavy and frequent.  

RIku smothered his face in gentle kisses.  "I love you too Sora, I waited too long to tell you."

"Don't stop, you're making it better."

Riku then pushed him back onto his back and crushed against him again hard.  Sora was sucking hard at the base o his neck, biting and licking alternately in frenzied passion.

Riku continued to whisper to Sora about how wonderful and beautiful he was and how he would always love him just as he had always loved him.  

All coldness was forgotten and in fact replaced with intense heat.  They were both sweating but still shivering as they enjoyed each other.  Sora began to move against Riku harder as his pleasure grew more powerful.  

"Riku," he groaned then pressed his lips hard to the nape of Riku's neck.

The silver-haired boy had ceased his whispering and instead panted heavily into Sora's ear, clamping his arms tight round his waist pulling him to the side again.

Sora writhed against him suddenly biting hard into Riku's neck to prevent himself crying out as he climaxed.  At the sudden contrast of that hard nip on his neck, Riku also came and lay still against Sora.

Sora noticed in his hot, hazy, sleepy glow the coppery bitterness in his mouth and moving away slightly, realised he had bitten Riku so hard he had drawn blood.

"You're bleeding.  I…Sorry Riku."

Riku stroked some hair from Sora's forehead where it had clung with sweat into thin strands.

"It doesn't matter," he replied softly and kissed Sora's forehead.

Riku kissed him again lingeringly, slowly then pulled him close again and so they lay together in the heat and cold of their aftermath.  Riku's shoulder still bled in a slow trickle but Sora had fallen asleep in his arms.

But Riku did not sleep.  He lay and watched his lover sleep peacefully against his chest.  Anyhow, he could not risk sleeping and not being able to awake in time to sneak out again before dawn.

Yay, man that took forever to type out.  I have this stupid habit in which everything I write must be hand written first.  But still, that was all fuzzy and sweet, I had no idea I had written so much fluff in this fic until I had to type it out ^^ oh well.

I have already written the second part, but of course its on lined paper so I'm not typing it now.  Please review if you have read this far!

Later.

~Nat.


	2. Our Secret

Hello again!  Thanks for all the very nice (but rather nagging ^^;) reviews.  All I can do is give you a few reasons why this has been so delayed, well actually only one reason is needed.

Kiti.

Kiti is my novel (well the first part of a trilogy) that is finished and going through proofread-edit-change this-change that- agents round the corner-editor on my back… so have pity…

Anyway here we are with part 2 of tonight (which is a welcome break from Kiti.  Kiti involves no yaoi goodness…unlike this……)

Section 2 -- Our Secret

"Hey Riku!  What's up with that?  Something bite ya?"  Kairi's cheerful voice snapped Riku out of his daydream in which he was doing creative things to his new lover.  He was walking along the beach; alone, trying to get his head round what had happened the previous night.

"Something like that," replied Riku indecisively and carried on walking.

Kairi blinked then shrugged and followed.  "So have you seen Sora this morning?"

'Definitely,' thought Riku but replied "probably."

"What do you mean probably, you either have or you haven't…"

"Look, do you mind?  I'm trying to think here alright.  I'll see you later."

Riku left Kairi where she had given up trying to talk to him and proceeded to the secret cave, where he could think, alone.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy or regretted what he had done.  He did love Sora but there was too much working against them.  For one thing there was Kairi, she surely had a major thing for Sora and wouldn't be particularly pleased to find out he was taken.  And not just taken either, taken by another boy, his best friend!

Also there were the other 'kids' to face and then there was their parents.  Riku couldn't sit down and tell them he was gay.  He wasn't really, he had liked girls in the past but then he fell in love with Sora.  Sora was the only boy he would ever love.

They couldn't face the pain of confessing all this so early.  All Riku wanted was to enjoy being loved by Spra without interference or judgement.  

He crawled through the entrance to the secret cave and collapsed by the great door thing that was there.  What the hell was that about anyway?  He looked around at all of the drawings Sora had done with Kairi when she had first come to destiny islands.  He wondered what they meant and how deeply they were engraved in Kairi's heart and more importantly, Sora's.

"Hey."

Riku turned to smile softly at Sora.  "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a second," lied Sora.  In truth he had been watching Riku for a few minutes, he looked so beautiful, his long silver hair rippled as he looked all around the walls with a saddened look upon his pale face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Riku replied.

"Yeah, me too," Sora said settling down on the ground beside Riku.

"I…uh…didn't hear you go last night."

"Of course not, I was really quiet," Riku said, still staring at the walls.

Sora regarded Riku, he wasn't making any eye contact which put Sora on edge.

"No regrets right," Sora asked nervously.  'Right,' he thought, 'this is the part when everything goes wrong.'

Riku turned suddenly to look at him with surprise.  "You really thought..?"  Riku said with a smile and a glint of purest love in his eyes.  "Of course not!  I love you Sora," he said brightly.

Sora smiled in extreme happiness.

"You look cute when you do that," Riku muttered smiling.

"Do what?"  Sora asked, still grinning.  (AN: Like the Cheshire cat ^^)

Riku couldn't resist it and leant in to place a gentle kiss on Sora's smile.

"Riku, what's the matter?"  Sora asked as Riku moved away again and resumed staring forlornly at the wall.

"We're letting ourselves in for a lot of trouble you know," he answered after a moment.  "Everyone's going to think we're gay…"

Riku was interrupted by a snort of laughter.  

"Course we are," laughed Sora, "Jeez Riku how the hell are we supposed to be straight now?"

Riku stared at Sora, he looked to innocent with that huge grin and laughter-filled eyes.

"You're right," Riku decided and pounced at Sora, knocking him off balance and pinning him to the ground, their lips seeking each other's longingly.  Sora wrapped his arms tight around Riku's neck and pulled him closer into a passionate kiss.

Riku stroked up to Sora's shoulders and held him down as he pulled away.

"But that won't solve our problems," he said grimly trying not to smile at Sora looking all peeved that he wasn't being kissed senseless anymore.  

"What problems?"

"Nobody's going to take this lightly Sora."

"Soooo…lets not tell them," Sora decided, sitting up on one elbow.

"They're going to find out sooner or later," stated Riku not looking too convinced.

"Then lets try for later," said Sora leaning up and kissing Riku softly.

"This is going to be horrible," Riku muttered.

"Oh, thanks!" Sora laughed.

"Not you!  I meant having to hide away all the time…"

"It'll be fun, sorta like a secret.  Between us, like it should be…our business.  It could be fun…"

"How?"  Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we know something that they don't, bound to be fun…"

"We can't take risks," interrupted Riku.

"Like you said, they will find out eventually.  We don't want to torture ourselves." Sora said stroking down Riku's neck, moving his top to look at the ragged cut he had inflicted that previous night.  "I'm still sorry about that," he said running his fingers over the wound.

"And I'm still saying it doesn't matter.  In fact I kind of like it, it makes me feel like I belong to you."

"I belong to you too," Sora whispered and kissed Riku lingeringly.  "Hey, give me one too, then we'll match," he said cheekily as he pulled away.

"Like that won't be too obvious," laughed Riku.

"Please?"

"You sure?"

Sora nodded and Riku grabbed him again, knocking him onto his back.  He unzipped Sora's top, pushed his Tshirt to one side and brought his lips to Sora's shoulder and gently kissed and licked his skin.

Sora kissed Riku's forehead and buried his fingers in his long silvery hair, bringing Riku harder on top of him.

All of a sudden Riku nipped his skin and he cried out in surprise.

Riku chuckled and started to gently caress him again with his tongue.  

"Riku."

"Hm?"  Riku pulled away and looked into Sora's eyes.  

"I love you.  Don;'t stop," Sora said breathlessly and Riku smiles and leant in to kiss his lips softly then worked his lips back down Sora's neck to his shoulder and bit the tender spot hard.

"OW!"  Sora squealed.

Riku laughed, rolling off Sora and onto his back still shaking with cheeky laughter.

"Hey!  I didn't bite you that hard!"  Sora said rubbing his newly acquired hickey.

"Yeah you did.  You drew blood, I went easy on you" (AN: You say you go easy on me, you're about as easy as a nuclear war.  I love Duran Duran. _Anyway._) Riku said with a huge smile.

"But I didn't do it on purpose."

"Nah, just cos I'm so good in bed," Riku said with a twinkle in his eye.  "You asked for it," he added getting to his feet and offering a hand to Sora.

Sora took his hand and was pulled onto his feet.

"We'd better go and find Kairi and the rest or they'll notice we are acting differently than usual."

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and looked up at him.  Riku was still much taller than Sora.

"If we must," Sora sighed.

Riku stroked some of Sora's hair from his forehead then leant down and kissed his lips deeply hugging him close.

Sora wrapped his arms even tighter around Riku's waist and pressed against him.

When breathing forced them apart, Riku took Sora's hand and led him from the cave.  When they saw daylight they clambered through the hole.

Riku gave Sora's hand a tight squeeze then screamed 'Race ya!' and sped off down the beach.

Sora needed a second to gather his senses then with a call of 'hey no fair you got a head start,' ran off after his lover.

YES!  Ok shorter chapter than the last and once more, fluffy as a mohair carpet.  

I have good news and bad;

Good:  There will be a lemon in the next chapter…

Bad:  I have no idea how long it will take me to get it written then typed with all this Kiti related hassle.

Please review!  If I get nagged as much as I did with the last chapter then I'll get round to it eventually.


End file.
